In the field of computer program technology, it is known to pack large computer programs before they are stored on a suitable carrier in case the computer program is too large for the space available on the computer program carrier. In the case of very large programs, it is also known to divide a program into several packages of a size fitting on a given storage carrier. When the computer program is installed, a user loads the content of the more than one data carriers onto his/her computer where the packages are put back together when unpacked in order to generate the computer program on the computer system of the user.
It is also known that a computer program, upon download installation by a user, can be customized. For this, the installation or setup routine of the program comprises an interactive window which can be used by the user to define whether the user wishes standard settings or customized settings to be set up. In cases where the user opts for customized settings, there are computer programs which ask for an extensive amount of setup details to be provided by the user in order to design the desired “shape” of the one version of the computer program to be executed on the user's system.
However, this requires a profound knowledge of the design and the design possibilities of the computer program to be installed on behalf of the user. Further, the customized installation of a complex computer program takes a very long time.